The Last Horcrux
by White Viper
Summary: As Harry and his friends seek the last Horcrux, they are joined by their new teacher, Professor Kira Adder, the Abhorsen who must lay the Dead to rest, the Disreputable Dog, a talking canine, and Mogget, a cat who's far more than he seems.  Now Complete!
1. Professor Adder

Okay, so here's the re-done version of my "Bells of Death" story. All the Abhorsen stuff is going to be very, very, very briefly summed up. If you need help, find a copy of Sabriel, Lirael, or Abhorsen, or visit a website that explains all that good stuff. As always, please R&R. Seeing how this is "The Last Horcrux," I'm going to attempt to finish this before book 7 come out, and seeing how that's in just under 2 weeks, a lot of middle stuff is going to be left out. So if there's enough public interest (and I have enough time and/or ideas), I might go ahead and fill in the stuff I left out. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Professor Adder

"So," Ron asked Harry and Hermione, "Who do you think this new teacher is?"

"Someone of importance, I'm sure," Hermione said. "I mean, Professor McGonagall didn't say who he was, and he hasn't been to any meals-not that I've seen, at least."

"What makes you say that means he's important?" Harry asked.

"Well, it must mean that his identity's a secret."

"Then why tell us his name?" Ron pointed out. "Wouldn't that be a bit of a giveaway to anyone who cares?"

"It's obviously an alias," scoffed Hermione. "I mean, 'Professor Adder'? No one's named 'Adder'!"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

The door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was open. Standing outside them, right next to the trio, was a girl their age dressed in midnight-blue robes, the exact color of her eyes. Her skin was paper-white and her hair jet-black. At her side was a large, black-and-tan dog with big, sorrowful eyes.

The girl walked up directly in front of Harry and looked him right in the eye. Even though she was just under a head shorter than him, something about her made Harry feel very small. "Glad you decided to finish at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." She held out a hand. "Professor Adder, at your service."

Feeling slightly awkward at being singled out (yet again), Harry took her hand. Suddenly, the world went black, and all he could hear were the Hermione and Ron's distance screams and shouts, as well as those of his other classmates. These were soon covered by the sound of rushing water.


	2. The River

Chapter 2: The River

Harry's feet and legs were cold and wet, right up to his shins. He was standing in the middle of a river, the lighting dim and gloomy. Suddenly, the current strengthened, knocking him off-balance and into the water. He tried to stand, tried to move, but he couldn't. What he could do, he realized with a shock, was breathe.

Looking around, he saw people, floating with him. It was like watching the Inferi in that cave…

A hand grabbed his robes, and he was yanked out of the water and placed on his feet. Professor Adder had a firm grip on him, keeping him steady. She turned to where the river was flowing and spoke in a clear, authoritative voice. "I have brought him here. I expect him and his companions to be given the respect and safety given me until their due time.

The current lessened, allowing Harry to stand on his own. "Where are we?" he gasped, shivering like mad. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kira Adder. I'm the Abhorsen. And this," she swept her arm to include their surroundings, "is Death."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was. I've brought you here to tell you why I came to Hogwarts, as well as explain my past. Are you willing to listen?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Kira smiled grimly. "There is always a choice, Mr. Potter." When Harry nodded, she continued.

"I come from a parallel universe-you do know what that is, don't you?"

Harry, who had spent hours discreetly listening to the television as Dudley watched science-fiction shows, knew enough about the theory of parallel universes to get the gist of it. He nodded again. "They're the same world, but something's different. It can be small, or it can change the whole planet."

Kira nodded. "Where I come from, there is a land known as the Old Kingdom, my home. We have magic, but it's not like your wizard's magic. There's Free Magic, often appearing as physical beings or mastered by necromancers, and there's Charter Magic, where symbols and words are used like your spells.

"Necromancers use Free Magic to bring souls back from the Dead, usually for their own selfish purposes. They do this by using bells."

"Bells?"

"Yes. There are seven, each named after one of the seven powerful beings who, back when there was only Free Magic, created the Charter. My line, the Abhorsens, use bells laced with Charter Magic, and we send the summoned Dead back here, where they belong."

Harry shook his head. "I'm confused."

"Don't worry, I'll explain it in class. Anyway, I'm here because of an old family debt to Professor Dumbledore. When he died, his phoenix brought me a letter from him, asking for help."

"Help with what?"

"Just before his death, Dumbledore found out that Voldemort was learning necromancy. He thought that Dead creatures might be next in the Dark Lord's arsenal, and he wanted me to stop him."

A far-off screech grabbed their attention. Coming at them was a harpie-like creature, its eyes burning red. Kira pushed Harry out of the way, shouting in a strange language. Tongues of golden fire flew from her mouth and wrapped like ropes around the harpie. Unable to fly, the creature fell screaming into the river and floated away.

"What the hell-" Harry began.

"No time," Kira ordered, pushing him to run against the current. "That's bound to have gotten more Deads' attention. We have to get back to the living."

As they ran, Harry dared to glance behind, terrified he'd see some other hell-demon coming to swallow them. All he saw, or at least thought he saw, was a large, black dog watching them.

Then, he was warm.

Blinking, he realized that he was covered in quickly melting ice, as was Kira. The black-and-tan dog that had been with her was circling them. It looked like it had grown enormous, its hackles raised and fangs bared. It was guarding them from the angry, frightened students who were trying to converge on him and Kira.

"Harry!"

Hermione and Ron tried to run to him, but the dog jumped in their way. A stunning spell hit it in the side, but it did nothing. "Nothing can hurt that thing!" someone yelled.

Calmly, Kira walked to the dog's side. It looked up at her, almost asking questions with its eyes. Its mistress touched it on the top of its head, whispering gently to it. Within moments, it was the loveable, sad-eyed mutt that had first accompanied her.

Standing tall, Professor Adder addressed her students. "You're late. Get inside."


	3. Two Years Later

OK, so, thank you to everyone who's read this so far, and thank you to the three people who reviewed. Since you were nice and reviewed, here's what I say to you.

pinkfreak411: Thanks. It can't write anything straight drama, humor always gets in somehow.

Kitai Shinsei: Yeah, I apologize for the whole being-rushed thing. I've actually had this idea for the last couple of months, I've just been to lazy to actually write it. If I get the chance once I finish, I'll do a re-write, either of the whole story or of just the chapters that are super-mega-crazy rushed.

Ana: Thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Chapter 3: Two Years Later

Deep within the Forbidden Forest, there is a hidden glade, the only place in the forest the sun ever reaches. Here is where the unicorns bring their young to frolic by the clear, cool spring that creates a pool of crystal water…

Until a rent in time and space five feet above the ground sent three 19-year-olds screaming into the middle of it, landing in a heap on the grass below.

"My spleen," groaned Ron in a slightly muffled voice, being at the bottom of the pile.

"You don't even know what a spleen is," Hermione gasped as she rolled off him and Harry, checking for broken ribs.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled into the grass, "but it still hurts."

Kira fell from the hole in space, followed by the Disreputable Dog. Both landed gracefully on the ground, the white cat sitting on the former's shoulders leaping from its perch. "I thought you'd be used to this by now," Kira laughed, helping Harry and Hermione up.

Ron rolled over and glared at his smirking companion. "It's easy enough for you to be running around in Death and fighting freakish monsters. You've been doing it since you were thirteen!"

"Thirteen-and-a-half," Kira corrected, offering a hand. He took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. She looked around. "Strange," she said softly. "The centaurs usually are here by now…"

This particular spot in the Forbidden Forest was the only place in this world with the correct balance of forces to allow the physical crossing of a group into Death. As a teacher at Hogwarts, Kira had negotiated with the centaurs to allow the glade to be used for this purpose. One of the conditions of the agreement was that they were to be accompanied in and out of the forest by a troupe of armed centaurs, and with their connection with nature, the creatures could usually sense when the barrier between life and death was disturbed by the Abhorsen's presence.

"Maybe they got distracted," Ron offered, cracking his back.

"Centaurs are creatures of habit and structure," Mogget, the white cat with brilliant green eyes, said. "But I don't sense anything wrong."

He and the Disreputable Dog (also known as "The Disreputable Bitch") were companions of the Abhorsen. The cat was the eighth of the nine most powerful Free Magic beings at the beginning of the Old Kingdom. His choice to stay neutral in the battle between the seven creators of the Charter and their enemy, the ninth and most powerful being, known as "The Destroyer." As punishment, he had been forced into service of the Abhorsen's line until he could prove himself loyal. Although he had done this a century earlier in the latest battle against The Destroyer and been freed, he had chosen to remain a friend and guide to each Abhorsen-in-Training. Since Kira currently had no successor, he traveled with her, offering his help whenever it was convinient. For him, at least.

The Disreputable Dog was the physical form of the original Free Magic being known as Kibeth, or "The Walker." As one of the seven creators of the Charter, part of her spirit was in the Abhorsen's bells, as was Ranna, "The Sleeper;" Mosrael, "The Waker;" Dyrim, "The Speaker;" Belgaer, "The Thinker;" Saranerth, "The Binder;" and , last and most deadly, Astarael, "The Weeper." The last of the seven bells sent all those who heard it deep into Death, with little, if any, hope of returning.

The Dog had been the friend and guardian of Kira's ancestor, Lirael Goldenhand. The Dog had given up her life to save Lirael from The Destroyer a century ago, but had been summoned again by a desperate Kira. Since that day four years ago, the Dog had proven her courage and loyalty time and again.

Sniffing the air, she said, "Something doesn't smell right, mistress." Turning to glare at Mogget, she said dryly, "If you had a respectable nose, you would have realized that."

Like most cats and dogs, Mogget and the Disreputable Dog had an extreme distaste for each other, yet it was tempered by a mutual, if grudging, respect. Everyone knew that, no matter how much they fought like, well, cats and dogs, they would fight for each other-and then immediately go back to treating each other as if they were inferior to the little "presents" they left for the humans to clean up.

Kira grinned. "Of course something doesn't smell right, Dog. We're in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Everything smells wr-"

Suddenly, she could sense the Dead all around them, so overpowering it almost sent her to her knees. The nets that flew over her and her friends, though, did.

Yelling, barking, and hissing, the companions were dragged across the ground to the edge of the treeline, yanked to their feet, and tied to the tree trunks before they had time to even think of an attack. Mogget and the Dog were hog-tied, a rope pulled around the Dog's jaws so tightly it cut into her muzzle.

"What hit us?" Harry gasped, the ropes limiting his air supply.

Their attackers stepped where they could be seen into the sunlight. Kira cried out in agony as the magnitude of their deaths slammed into her. "Bastard," she moaned. "Voldemort, what have you done?"

A cold, mirthless laugh sliced through the air, a laugh that haunted Harry's dreams. The Dark Lord stepped into the sun as well, accompanied by hid Death Eaters. "My, my, Abhorsen," he purred. "Of all people I would think you would appreciate what I've done. Combining Free Magic and wizard's magic to make my Dead impervious to sunlight was a stroke of genius! Wouldn't you agree?"

Kira's only reply was a retch as another wave of her personal Death sense crashed through her.

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said, his eyes glinting evilly. "I'd heard your…pedigree makes you rather sensitive to the pain of the Dead."

"Leave her alone!" Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted.

Kira glared at the Dark Lord. "All of them…you slaughtered all of them…"

"All but one," Voldemort corrected. "And he soon shall follow." He threw his head back and laughed, joined by the dry, soulless laughter of the slit vocal cords and shriveled lungs of the centaurs.


	4. Cat and Mouse

So, it's Monday. The last book comes out on Saturday. That gives me about 6 days to finish them if I'm going to reach my goal of finishing it before book 7 comes out...I'm going to need some Starbucks.

smalltowngurl: So, better or worse than what I had before?

pinkfreak411: Thank you. The chapters always seem longer when I'm typing them, so that's why they're so short. I'll try to work on that.

Kitai Shinsei: Whew! I thought I was making the bit with the centaurs too obvious! I'm glad you were surprised.

Oh, and by the way: Movie #5 was FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse

Harry could see that Kira wasn't doing well. She'd become silent, hanging limply against the ropes that bound her to the tree. According to her, Nicholas Sayre had been the carrier of a piece of the Destroyer, and Free Magic had entered his bloodstream. When he'd married Lirael Goldenhand, that magic had become part of the bloodline of the Abhorsen. Over the past century, the Free Magic had given strange powers to each new Abhorsen, and with Kira, it was to relive how the Dead had passed away. She'd learned to control it, but when a large number of the creatures had died violently, like the centaurs, it became almost unbearable for her.

"Poor Abhorsen," Voldemort said, moving over to Kira. "What's it like, feeling the knife slide across your throat?" He used the tip of his wand to lift her chin, forcing her glazed eyes to stare directly into his own.

"Let her go," Harry demanded. "Let them all go, I'm the one you want."

"No, Harry," Hermione said, Ron nodding in agreement with her. "We're not leaving you."

"No one else is going to die because of me."

Voldemort left Kira, moving towards Harry. "Tell me, Harry," he whispered, his eyes gleaming madly. "Why should I let them go? After all, you've caused me so much pain…so much suffering. You destroyed my body, reduced me to next to nothing. Why shouldn't I make you PAY!"

Roaring the last word, he flung out his arm, pointing at Ron and Hermione. The two screamed in agony, every nerve in their bodies on fire.

"NO!" shouted Harry. "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" He summoned the Charter marks for shielding, letting them gather in his throat, then released them in one shout. The golden marks flew in front of Ron and Hermione, absorbing Voldemort's power. The Dark Lord lowered his wand, and the Charter marks hovered for another moment before disappearing into thin air.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry," Ron gasped. "Those were too advanced…you'll end up killing yourself if you keep that up."

"I had to," rasped Harry. He coughed violently, a few flecks of blood spilling out onto the grass.

"How sickeningly sweet," Voldemort laughed. "Weakening yourself for another. Pathetic. You're more like Dumbledore than I thought."

"Dumbledore was a greater wizard than you'll ever be!" Hermione said.

Voldemort looked at her, a strange, thoughtful expression on his face. "You must be the Mudblood girl Draco's talked about. From what he's told me, I must admit I'm impressed by your talent. I could use someone like you…"

"I thought you hated Muggle-borns," Ron said in a confused voice.

Voldemort smiled in his cold, mirthless way. "One can't help to whom they are born. For one with as much magical talent as I'm told this particular one has, I'm willing to make an exception. For you as well," he added, turning to Ron. "I'm assuming you're from the traitorous Weasley family. While I've heard you're not nearly up to par with skill, there's always room for more purebloods among my Death Eaters."

"Suck it," Ron snarled.

"Likewise," said Hermione.

"I would have been disappointed had you said otherwise," said Voldemort. "You've chosen your friends well, Harry. A pity they now must die."

He pointed his wand at them once again. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Just as the deadly jet of green light was about to leave the tip of his wand, the Disreputable Dog came out of nowhere, clamping her jaws down on his wrist and throwing off his aim. The curse instead flew off into the Forbidden Forest.

The Dog let go of the Dark Lord's wrist. "By the Charter!" she howled. "Ugh! That's the foulest thing I've ever tasted! There's a thing called soap-use it!" She ran around the clearing, rubbing her muzzle with her paw in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

Voldemort stared at her, obviously confused.

"You know," Kira said as the ropes around her fell away, "ropes don't really do much when it comes to holding a shape-shifting cat."

Harry felt the ropes around him go slack. An albino dwarf dressed in white stepped out, holding a knife. "Thanks, Mogget," Harry said.

Voldemort whirled around. "This isn't over!" There was a flash of light, and the Dark Lord was gone.

Unfortunately, the dozens of Dead centaurs didn't go with him.


	5. Night of the Living Centaurs

smalltowngurl: Yes, I know this chapter's short. Give me a break, though, it's almost 11:30 PM, waaay past when I'm usually asleep. I am not a night person.

Kitai Shinsei: And it's gonna get better (I hope). And about the movie, I agree when compared to the book it's a let-down...so I just stopped expecting them to be like the books. Unless, you know, suddenly fire-breathing robots dressed in kilts suddenly enter the plotline in a movie. Or something.

Chapter 5: Night of the Living Centaurs

"I see you're feeling better," Harry commented to Kira as he pulled out his wand. His voice was hoarse, and it hurt his throat to talk.

"Yeah," Kira replied. "I finally went through all of their deaths. After that, I just needed a simple healing spell to regain my strength. By the way," she added, "You probably shouldn't talk much. Mogget," she called to the dwarf, "Help Ron and Hermione, please."

The dwarf nodded curtly and began cutting the ropes binding the two. The Dog ran to the pool of water, took a quick drink, and rinsed out her mouth with the new set of lips that she had grown onto her face. "That was thoroughly unpleasant," she grumbled.

Kira unsheathed her sword with one hand and drew a bell with the other. "Here we go."

Ringing the bell, she was able to send a handful of the centaurs' souls back where they belonged, but they were quickly replaced. "There's too many," she grunted, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Voldemort must have used some kind of a containing spell for their souls, they haven't known Death. The bodies are fresh too, they haven't even begun to rot!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione threw spells at the centaurs, but they weren't having much of an effect. The Dead were advancing, their joints creaking as muscles that should have settled into rigor mortis long ago were forced to keep moving. The four friends were in trouble, nothing they did had enough of an effect to help them.

Then, there was a miracle.

Arrows flew out from among the trees, slamming into the Dead with the force of a brick wall. Even though they weren't Charter spell arrows, which would usually have no effect on the Dead, the sheer numbers were enough to strip flesh from the bone. The centaurs were being shredded as they advanced. Shrieking in anger and confusion, they fell back. Sheathing her sword, Kira drew a second bell and, combining its power with that of the first, was able to send the creatures' souls into Death. Replacing them in the bandolier slung from her right shoulder to left hip, she turned to greet their rescuers.

From out of the trees floated dozens of nude female bodies from the waist up.

At a second glance, Kira and her friends realized that these torsos were attached to the bodies of horses. "The she-centaurs!" Hermione gasped.

Ron and Harry blushed, turning their gazes downward. One of the she-centaurs laughed, her voice ringing like a bell. "So what they say about human males _is_ true," she teased the boys. "They really don't know quite what to make of the female body!"

She and the other she-centaurs laughed, but it wasn't in a cruel way at all. The laughter died soon, though, as they looked upon their brothers and mates, or at least what was left of them. "The Dark Lord will pay for this," said the she-centaur who'd made the joke. She seemed no older than Harry and his friends, but her hair and horse body were both entirely silver, and her eyes a striking sky-blue. "I am Artemis," she said, bowing slightly. The humans could see the bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to her back. Raising herself back to her full height again, she continued. "Thank you, Abhorsen, for freeing our mates and brothers from servitude to the Dark Lord."

Kira bowed as well, touching her hand to her heart in a salute. "We should be thanking you, Lady Artemis. If you hadn't come, we'd most likely be dead." Straightening, she said, "And please, call me Kira. These are my friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." She pointed to each as she said their name. The Dog moved to her side and Mogget, back in his usual form, jumped up to perch on her shoulders. "And these," she continued, touching each animal on the forehead in turn, "are the Disreputable Dog and Mogget."

"It is good to meet you all," Artemis said, and the other she-centaurs nodded in agreement. "We've heard much about you."

"All of it good, I hope," said Ron, his eyes still turned discreetly downward.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis said, "If it makes you that uncomfortable…" She and the other she-centaurs reached back into their quivers and pulled out wide strips of cloth, which they bound around their breasts. "There. You should be able to look at us now."

Relieved, the boys returned their gazes back to their rescuers. "Thanks," Harry muttered, still blushing slightly.

Artemis surveyed the carnage, tears finally showing in her eyes. "We'd best begin burying our dead."

"Do you mind if they are burned instead?" Kira asked. "It's best not to leave them whole. They could still be used."

When Artemis gave no reply, the Abhorsen quickly formed a series of Charter marks, holding them in her hand. When she was done, she tossed them out over the tattered bodies of the centaurs, lighting them with magical fire. Soon, only the ashes were left.

"I think we need to go to the castle," Kira said softly to her friends.

"We will take you," said Artemis.

"No, please, you've done enough already," Harry rasped. He remembered how angry Bane had been when Firenze had allowed Harry to ride him almost eight years ago. Artemis and her fellow she-centaurs would not take no for an answer, though.

"We don't hold the beliefs and grudges our mates did. We would have no qualms with carrying you. In fact, we would be insulted if you refused our offer."

And so, with that, the four friends each climbed onto the back of a she-centaur, introducing themselves politely first, of course. Kira, who was paired with Artemis, turned to Mogget and the Dog. "Will you be able to keep up?"

Mogget jumped up onto her lap, and the Dog's legs grew disproportionately longer. "We'll be fine."

"Alright, then." Kira turned back to Artemis. "Ready when you-"

In a flash, Artemis, followed by the other she-centaurs, was off like a shot.


	6. The Prophecy

Working as fast as I can to finish by Saturday. Two days left...I want to know who thinks I can make it and who thinks I can't. Just for kicks...and incentive.

smalltowngurl: This one's short, but I thought it was a dramatic place to end.

Kitai Shinsei: Riveted...ooh, that's a big word. I like it!

pinkfread411: Happy to oblige.

Chapter 6: The Prophecy

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kira sat in Headmistress McGonagall's office, joined by Artemis and Firenze. Unlike the she-centaurs, Firenze was taking the deaths of his brothers and friends hard. Even though they'd driven him away, he'd spent most of his life among them, while the females of his race had lived in another part of the Forbidden Forest, only contacting the males for mating.

His eyes red and swollen, Firenze asked, "Why would the Dark Lord destroy my brothers? What does he have to gain?" Artemis comforted her mate, touching his arm gently and allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

Unable to meet his eyes, Harry gave his theory. "Voldemort mentioned combining necromancy and wizard's magic. Because your comrades weren't human…" He swallowed hard, not wanting to say what came next, but knowing he had to. "He regarded them as little more than lab rats."

"THAT BASTARD!!" Firenze shouted, causing everyone to jump, including the portraits that lined the walls of the office. His eyes became mad with fury. He stamped his hooves in anger. "I will make the Dark Lord pay for his crimes! I will tear him apart with my bare hands!"

"I highly doubt that," Kira said softly. She was standing apart from the group, her back to them. Until now, she'd remained silent as Harry and the others had explained to McGonagall and Firenze what had happened to the centaurs. Without even turning around, she continued. "Assuming you could find him, then get past his Death Eaters, Voldemort could still kill you with just a thought."

"I don't care!" snarled Firenze. "I will kill the Dark Lord, or I will die trying. It is my duty to avenge my brothers."

"No. It is your duty to ensure the survival of your species. You are the only living male of a reproducing age in this area."

Getting angrier by the moment, Firenze said, "Then I will plant my seed in every female possible before I go. My bloodline will continue."

Kira gave a snort of contempt. "When you become Voldemort's puppet, those of your bloodline will be ashamed to trace their line back to you."

Hermione gasped, and Ron and Harry looked shocked. "Kira," Hermione asked, "how could you say such a thing?"

"Because she is a coward," Firenze sneered. "She wouldn't have the honor or the courage to right a wrong that was done to her family. A man could spit on her mother's grave and she'd just smile and thank him, gutless bitch!"

The light around Kira's body suddenly dimmed. She whirled around, the area of darkness becoming larger and larger. The irises of her eyes had become completely black, and when she bared her teeth in a snarl of rage, everyone in the room could see that the canines had become vampire-like. Her nails became claws, which she curled in preparation to strike. "Never say what I would and would not do, centaur!" she growled. Her voice had changed, resonating in an unnatural and frightening way. She crouched animal-like, ready to throw herself at Firenze.

Artemis drew her bow and notched an arrow, ready to defend her mate. Professor McGonagall threw a Stunning spell at Kira, but it was simply absorbed into the black aura. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were too shocked to move.

Suddenly, the doors to the office flew open, and the Disreputable Dog came charging into the room, followed by a white column of light. The light flew between Kira and the others, while the Dog stood between her mistress and the light. She barked, the sound resonating like Kira's voice had, only in a comforting, protective way. She barked again, and a single Charter mark flew from her mouth to hit Kira, wrapping around her like a shining rope. Kira shrieked in agony, but the Dog barked again, creating a second mark. This one landed directly on Kira's forehead. The golden rope dissolved, but Kira remained frozen. She levitated slightly off the ground, her expression a strange combination of pain and relief. Slowly, she returned to her normal form. When that was complete, the mark disappeared, and the Abhorsen collapsed in a lifeless heap to the floor.

The white light disappeared, and the Dog ran to her mistress. The others in the room soon followed, kneeling beside the unconscious girl. "Will she be alright?" asked Harry.

The Dog nuzzled Kira's cheek. "She'll be fine."

"What happened?" asked Ron. "I've never seen her like-like that!"

"The Free Magic in her blood took over," Mogget answered as he strolled out from behind McGonagall's desk. "Experiencing the pain of so many deaths left her emotionally raw and exhausted. The Free Magic took advantage and took control."

Then, without warning, Kira's eyes flew open and her body stiffened. "_The time of judgment approaches,_" she rasped. Harry recognized the voice of a prophecy from his third year, when Professor Trelawny had experienced a similar change of voice.

Kira continued. "_The Dark Lord shall fall, and the Dark Lord shall rise. The power within shall reign supreme, and Slytherin's heir shall be victorious._" With that, Kira's eyes closed, and she once again fell limp.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan

The next day, Kira woke up with an excruciating headache. "By the Charter," she moaned, putting her hand on her forehead and falling back onto the pillows, "no hangover can be this bad."

She was in the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor, McGonagall, Firenze, and Artemis were gathered around her bed. Mogget and the Disreputable Dog, who'd shrunk down to the size of a Jack Russell to fit, were curled up beside her, hogging most of the room. Madam Pomfrey had objected to animals in the hospital wing until the Dog had revealed her fangs, which were just a little to large for her size.

"We're so glad you're awake," said Hermione, giving her friend a little hug. "You gave us such a scare last night."

"I did?" Kira looked confused. "What happened? I remember talking to Firenze, then everything went black…" Realizing what she'd done, Kira's paper-white face became a few shades paler as the blood rushed from it. "Oh, no! Is everyone al-ow, ow…" She had sat up quickly in her distress, forgetting her headache until it reminded her in a rather rude way.

"Everyone's fine," McGonagall assured her, placing a hand on the Abhorsen's shoulder and gently pushing her back down. "The Dog explained everything."

Kira gave the Dog a terrified look, but when man's best friend licked her hand reassuringly, she relaxed. "Right." It was back to business. "Headmistress, I think Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts."

"What?!"

Everyone was shocked. Kira looked grim. "Yesterday, he said that he'd killed all the centaurs, except one, and he would soon follow. The most likely explanation for that statement is that he's coming here again."

The fear and anxiety in the room was palpable. Kira looked around, making eye contact with everyone. "We mustn't tell the students our suspicions. Some of the students who have Death Eaters as parents might let them know we are aware of Voldemort's plans, assuming we're right. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I have to find the final Horcrux and destroy it and Voldemort before that happens. The last time the Dark Lord came here, there were many students prepared to fight, as well as the luck potion. We don't have that this time."

"But what if he attacks before we can kill him?" asked Ron.

"We will handle it," said Artemis and Firenze together. "We she-centaurs must avenge our mates and brothers," Artemis continued. "What better way than to protect foals-er, children?"

Professor McGonagall smiled in gratitude. "Thank you. You and your young are welcome here at Hogwarts."

"What will you tell the students?" asked Harry. "I mean, people are going to notice centaurs walking around the hallways."

"We will say that it is part of an outreach program Hogwarts is experimenting with," McGonagall said. "This program is meant to encourage tolerance between species and disprove negative perceptions and stereotypes."

Kira smiled. "Even if Voldemort doesn't attack, this might be a useful thing anyway." Her expression became solemn. "Alright. If we're going to stop the Dark Lord in time, we have to move." A few quick healing spells, and the Abhorsen was ready to go.


	8. The Gateway

Kitai Shinsei: I'm glad you think Artemis is cool ('cause I do, too) and that you like this fic so much.

pinkfreak411: Weird and cool?! Awesome!

Chapter 8: The Ministry

Several months passed, during which Harry and his friends tracked down Voldemort. They were aided by a Charter spell used for tracking, which the Dog had placed in the Dark Lord's bloodstream when she'd bit him in the Forbidden Forest. The companions had found where Voldemort was planning to begin his final attack: The Ministry of Magic itself.

By the time they got there, though, nearly everyone had been slaughtered. They, joined by several members of the Order of the Phoenix, had walked by the bodies of their fellow witches and wizards. It wasn't a pretty sight. In their eternal thirst for Life, Voldemort's Dead servants had mangled the corpses, leaving most of them nearly unrecognizable.

It was especially hard for Mr. Weasley. Every so often, he would be able to make out the face of someone he knew. He was obviously fighting back tears, as was Tonks, Hermione, and Harry. "It's all my fault," the latter whispered to no one in particular. "I haven't been able to kill Voldemort yet. If I had…"

"Now, Harry," Kira said from the front of the group. "Don't become egotistical on us. No one is to blame for this but Voldemort. Alright, his followers are guilty too, but you are not."

They followed the carnage to the Department of Mysteries. When they entered the room that led to all the spinning doors, though, nothing happened. The doors didn't spin.

"This isn't right," said Lupin.

"It's a trap," Moody growled.

Motioning for the others to stay put, Kira moved to the center of the room, accompanied by the Dog and Mogget. The Abhorsen knelt down beside her canine friend, resting a hand on her back. "Can you find them?" she asked softly.

The Dog sniffed the air, then shook her head in frustration. "He's been all over this place. I can't find where he is currently."

Sighing, Kira scratched behind the Dog's ear, more to comfort herself than anything, and stood. Closing her eyes, she searched with her Death sense for the Dark Lord and his minions. After what felt like an eternity, she found them.

She strode confidently to a door, drawing her sword as she went. She opened the door, walked inside, and found herself in a room with an archway in the middle of it. Standing next to it was Voldemort himself.

He was alone.

"Kira!"

The Abhorsen whirled around to face her friends, ready to run back to them. They raced to get to her, but the door slammed shut before they could reach her or she could get out.

She was alone with the Dark Lord.

"I've been waiting for this, Abhorsen."

After swearing under her breath, Kira turned to face Voldemort. "And why, may I ask, is that?"

Voldemort smiled his cold, thin smile. "Because you are one of the few people who can truly appreciate my plan for this beautiful creation." He turned to the archway, his eyes glittering madly.

Kira sheathed her sword, knowing it would do no good against Voldemort. Then, she looked upon the archway and understood. "What...that can't be!" she gasped. "A...a Gateway?"

Gateways were a legend in Old Kingdom lore. They were a direct link between Life and Death for anyone who was unable to enter Death on their own. It could also be a shortcut for the Dead to come into Life.

Once Voldemort had explained his plan to her, Kira knew just how much danger she and her friends were in. And there was no way for her to stop it.


	9. Yrael and Nagini

Chapter 9: Yrael and Nagini

"Kira!" Harry and Ron yelled, pounding on the door. "Kira!"

"That's no use," Hermione said, trying to pull them away. Lupin and Moody had to hold the boys until they had calmed down enough to listen to reason. "Look," Kira said, "If we want to help Kira, we have to find Nagini and kill her. Then, we might stand a chance against Voldemort.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Death Eaters and Dead creature came bursting through all the doors, swarming the group. If the Dog hadn't barked several Charter marks that ate through the flesh of many of the Dead, they wouldn't have stood a chance. "Yrael," she shouted, "Now would be a good time to help out!"

Mogget meowed his agreement, and the red leather collar around his neck disappeared. He was replaced by a brilliantly white light, which soon became a column-like creature with unnaturally thin limbs and a small head.

"What the hell-?" shouted Tonks.

"It's Mogget in his true form!" shouted Harry. He, Ron, and Hermione had only seen this once before, in the Old Kingdom while looking for the fifth Horcrux. Yrael, Mogget's true name, had wiped out almost fifty Dead creatures, ten of them Mordicants, possibly the deadliest classification of the Dead.

Then, Harry saw her. Nagini was drawing close to Lupin's leg, preparing to strike. Everyone else was too busy watching Yrael take out the enemy, Death Eater and Dead alike, to notice the deadly snake. Pulling out his wand, Harry yelled, "_Reducto!_"

The snake exploded, the bits and pieces turning to ash in the presence of the pure Free Magic unleashed by Yrael. "That was easy," Harry muttered. He then told the others that he'd destroyed the final Horcrux. They began to head for the room where Voldemort was holding their friend, praying Kira was still alive.


	10. The Dark Lord's Plan

Well, I didn't reach my goal, but that's okay. I had the plotline worked out, I just couldn't type it out in time. Ah well.

pinkfreak411: Thanks.

Kitai Shinsei: Aw, would I kill off someone you like so much? Seriously, would I? 'Cause I have no idea. And what does "PWNS. XD" mean? (I live under a social rock, so if it's an instant message thing, I have no clue.)

Chapter 10: The Dark Lord's Plan

The moment Harry touched the door, it flew open. An invisible hand seemed to drag him inside, then the door slammed shut again, locking his friends outside it.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione cried. Hands came from behind them and grabbed their wand arms, two others clapped down over their mouths. The two friends were dragged off, fighting uselessly against their captors. The members of the Order were now having to fight for themselves, and they didn't notice the pair being forced into another room.

Once the door had shut, leaving Ron and Hermione trapped alone with their captors, they were released, their wands taken away from them. Whirling around, they saw two Death Eaters. "What do you want?" asked Ron, attempting to keep up an appearance of bravado.

"Weasley, it's me," one Death Eater said, pulling off his hood and mask. Draco Malfoy stared at them. His face was even paler and thinner than before, and he bore four parallel scars running down one side of his face. "We need to talk."

"We don't care about anything you have to say," snarled Ron. He looked ready to attack Malfoy, even without his wand.

"If you want Potter to live, you'll listen."

The other Death Eater had spoken. He removed his mask and hood as well. It was Severus Snape. "Nagini was not the last Horcrux."

"That's ridiculous," said Hermione. "Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore was wrong," said Snape. "I've heard it from the Dark Lord himself." Sighing, Snape ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "The Dark Lord's body grows old, he's over seventy years old. He desires a new, younger body. Harry's, to be precise.

"But that's impossible," said Hermione. "The only way a Horcrux can be a human being is for the Death curse to be used on them by the person who wants their soul split, and since no one can survive an attack with that spell…" Suddenly, it hit her. "He never intended to give Harry's mother a chance, did he?"

Snape shook his head slowly. "The Dark Lord knew of the magic that would be placed on Harry if his mother sacrificed himself for her son. He pretended to give her a chance to make sure that the magic would be created. Once the spell rebounded, a piece of his soul was able to enter Harry, becoming a parasite on the boy's own soul."

"I don't understand," said Ron. "If Voldemort intends to kill Harry, what's the point?"

"He doesn't," said Malfoy. "The Dark Lord left my father instructions to use his influence at the Ministry to begin a project to construct a Gateway if he should ever be defeated."

"What's a Gateway?"

Hermione answered this. "It's an entrance directly to behind the Ninth Gate of Death. Spirits can be summoned directly through it."

Snape nodded. "Yes. Once Harry kills the Dark Lord, the pieces of his soul that were sent into Death will return and they, as well as the piece that inhabits the Dark Lord himself, will join the one in Harry. Fully joined, Voldemort's soul will be more than powerful enough to overcome Harry's, especially after it's been split by murder."

Hermione and Ron's faces drained of blood. "We have to tell Harry!"

"We'll help you get into the room where the Dark Lord's holding him."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Ron.

Snape said, "Dumbledore ordered me to protect his students, even to the point of telling me to kill him to protect Draco. I won't disobey the only person who's ever trusted me."

"And I won't let the Dark Lord control my family anymore," said Draco, his eyes burning with determination. "I'm going to stop it, or I'll die trying."

Returning Ron and Hermione's wands to their rightful owners, Draco and Snape drew their own. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Throwing open the door, the unlikely group fought to save Harry's life, and his soul.


	11. Harry's Choice

Kitai Shinsei: Actually, this was my plan already (seriously, I'm not kidding), but so that the sequel (yes, I intend to write a sequel) ties in with the book better, I'm just going to make a few minor adjustments. And I'm glad you like Yrael so much, 'cause I do too.

pinkfreak411: NOOOOOOOO! Don't stop reading! Give it a chance! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase? (Insert puppy-dog eyes here)

Chapter 11: Harry's Choice

Kira was lying on the cold, stone floor of the room in the Ministry of Magic, as was Harry. Both were bound and gagged, completely helpless. Voldemort was gloating, as villains always seem to do, but Kira's mind was on what he'd told her prior to Harry's entering the room…

_"You see, Abhorsen, if Harry kills me, I will possess his body."_

_"And if he doesn't? I could kill you easily."_

_A cold, cruel laugh. "I'm afraid, Abhorsen, that you yourself have proven that Harry is the only one with the power to destroy my physical form. 'The power within shall reign supreme, and Slytherin's heir shall be victorious.' It will be him or me."_

_"How did you…"_

_"I have my ways. You see, Abhorsen, Salazar Slytherin was not the only Slytherin of his generation. In my studies of my genealogy, I discovered that he had a twin brother, Antony Slytherin. Now, my many-times-great-uncle did not share his brother's feelings towards Muggles. In fact, he fell in love with a Muggle woman, leaving his own family for her. _

_"As generations passed, the children of Antony Slytherin married Muggle and magical alike, finally resulting in one Lily Evans."_

_"You mean…Harry is the Heir of Slytherin as well?"_

_"Yes, of course. Why else do you think I chose the Potters instead of the Longbottoms? Joining one of my own bloodline would be far easier than some stranger. _

_"The true beauty of my plan, Abhorsen, lies in the fact that should Harry learn that he is the final Horcrux, the piece of my soul attached to his will immediately summon the others and begin the attack! There's no way he can win."_

Forcing herself back into the present, Kira watched in horror as Voldemort released Harry, giving him his wand. "Let's see if you have what it takes," the Dark Lord sneered. He stood with his arms outstretched, showing no obvious defense. "I'll give you one chance to avenge your parents."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord suspiciously, but he couldn't see any form of a trap. Doubt whispered in the back of his mind, saying that it was what Voldemort wanted for some reason, but Harry pushed it aside. He was being given a chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Tightening his grip on his wand, Harry aimed directly at Lord Voldemort's heart.

Kira spoke a Charter mark that burned away the gag. It singed her lips as well, making them blister, but there was no time for a healing spell. "No, Harry!"

Her friend paused, and the confident smile on Voldemort's face flickered.

Her mind racing, Kira knew she had to convince Harry not to avenge his parents. But how? Unless…

"Harry, listen to me," she begged. "You don't want to do this!"

"What?" Harry was confused. "Kira, this is what we've worked for! He has to be stopped!"

"Not like this, though. He can go to Azkaban, he should be given a trial-"

Harry gave a short, harsh laugh. "Very funny, Kira. He controls the dementors, Azkaban would mean nothing to him."

"Ignore her, Harry," said Voldemort. "This opportunity won't last forever. I'd highly recommend you-"

"Damn it, Harry!" Kira shouted, her frustration increasing by the second. "Don't make the same mistake I did!"

She had his attention now. "What are you talking about?"

Closing her eyes, Kira swallowed hard. "What I've told you about my bloodline has only been the half-truth. I wasn't raised by my grandmother because my mother left. I…I killed her." Harry gaped at her. "Let me explain," Kira begged.

"My mother was a Daughter of the Clayr, a Seer. She was the daughter of the Abhorsen and another of the Clayr, that's how I am in the bloodline. When my mother was sixteen, she was kidnapped by a necromancer.

"He raped her as part of a ceremony to gain unlimited power, but my mother's half-brother and their father stopped him before he could kill her to finish it. He got away, and my mother was pregnant with me. Everyone told her to get rid of me, that I was a child of evil, but she wouldn't listen. She thought it was wrong to make an innocent baby suffer because of its father's sins. She died in childbirth, just after naming me. My grandmother gave me the name "Adder," she said I was like a poisonous snake, that I was evil.

"When I was thirteen, my uncle took me from the Clayr and trained me to be his successor as Abhorsen. When he died, I was fifteen. That's when I found the man who sired me."

Kira bowed her head, tears of shame falling from her eyes. "I hunted him down and captured him. I did things…terrible things." She looked at Voldemort. "Even you would be sickened by them. I kept him alive for a year, but just barely. I used every form of torture there is, I even invented some of my own. And then, I killed him."

She gazed beseechingly at Harry. "The damage it did to my soul can't be repaired. That's why the Free Magic takes control of me, I weakened myself with torture and murder. Please, Harry. You're soul is still whole. Let it stay that way. Please!"

Harry stared at his friend, then at the monster who'd destroyed his life. He pointed his wand at Voldemort again, then shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The Dark Lord, caught off guard, lost his wand. He snarled in fury. "Fool!"

Harry smiled sadly. "Dumbledore always told me that the real difference between you and me were the choices we made. I refuse to be like you, Voldemort. You'll stand trial, and the Ministry will decide your fate."

At that moment, though, the door burst open. Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Draco spilled into the room. "Harry, don't kill him!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, I'm not-"

"You just can't," Hermione cried.

"Hermione, I'm not going to-"

"It'll doom us all," continued Ron, "You're the last Horcrux!"

"NO!" screamed Kira, as Voldemort laughed.

Suddenly, everything went dark for Harry, then he could see again. Everything was strange, though, like he wasn't seeing through his own eyes. "What…what's happening?"

Something close to his heart burned. Voldemort was laughing, but it was so far away…


	12. The Final Battle

Okay, second-to-last chapter here. Sorry it's taken so long to get up, I've been busy. Enjoy!

pinkfreak411: Sorry, the whole Harry's-a-Horcrux thing has been my plan for this story since the start. And I'm glad my puppy-dog eyes made you laugh.

smalltowngurl: Yeah, I only have to kill off some people to make the sequel for this I plan on doing match up with Deathly Hallows. I was quite proud of myself for guessing some of the plot twists as well. My English class actually spent about half an hour discussing Deathly Hallows before school let out back in May (It was annoying because things from fanfics kept getting stuck in my head as things from the actual books: Kudos to you authors who did that to me!). And yes, I finished Deathly Hallows.

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

"Harry?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Someone untie me!" Kira yelled. "The Horcrux is starting its attack!"

"But that's impossible," said Snape, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. "He didn't kill the Dark Lord!"

Voldemort laughed once more. "Severus, Severus…how naive of you to think I was actually fooled. I've known about your little game ever since you asked me to spare Lily Evans. Ah, yes," he continued as Snape gave a start. "I knew you loved her, the filthy Mudblood! I can play two sides as well…why do you think I entrusted my plan to you? I knew you would try to save the boy, that you would rush to tell him or his little friends. You see, Severus, when I told you that Harry was the final Horcrux, I left out one tiny detail: If he found out, that would also begin the attack on his soul!"

Laughing uncontrollably now, Voldemort swept his wand towards the Gateway. "Now is the time! Come to me!"

"Someone untie me now!" Kira shouted. "There's still a chance I can stop him!"

It was too late.

Five balls of darkness came out of the veil in the Gateway, rushing into Harry's body. He jerked violently, then collapsed, shaking as if in the grips of a seizure. Still laughing, Voldemort pointed his wand at his own temple. There was a green flash, and he dropped dead. A sixth ball of darkness came out of his body, flying to Harry. Snape threw himself in front of it in an attempt to stop it, but the darkness just passed through him. He collapsed as well, the light fading from his eyes.

Swearing, Kira leapt to her feet. Malfoy had finally untied her. "It's too late! Voldemort's soul is in control, I can't get him out!"

"What do you mean you can't?" yelled Ron.

"Whichever soul is in power will stay in the body if I try to get Voldemort out," Kira explained, fingering the bells. "If Harry's is weaker, he'll be drawn out, and there'll be no way to get him back in."

"How do we know if he's the one in power?" asked Malfoy.

"If he says or does something Voldemort couldn't." Clenching her fists in frustration, Kira continued. "If Harry's will is strong enough, he might be able to regain control. He'd need some form of powerful incentive, though…"

Hermione gasped. "Wait here!" She whirled in Disapparation and was gone with a crack.

Meanwhile, Harry was trapped in a fog. He could hear his friends' voices dimly, and he knew what was happening. He was stuck inside his own mind, but he didn't know how to escape.

"Just surrender, Harry."

Voldemort's voice echoed around him. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but he couldn't lift his hand. He couldn't move at all. "Help…please," he whispered, but his only answer was cruel laughter.

"No one can save you, Harry. Give in…become a part of me."

The fog grew thicker, pressing down upon Harry's chest. It filled his nose and mouth, wrapped around him, around his heart and soul…

"_Harry…_"

A voice, soft and sweet, drifted through the fog, piercing the layer that plugged his ears. It sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it. Could it be his mother?

"Harry…" The voice called again, stronger this time, and Harry realized who it was.

"Ginny," he gasped, inhaling the fog as he did.

"Harry, please, don't go…"

"Ignore her," Voldemort boomed, but Harry could detect something in his voice. Was it fear?

"Harry, please, I need you…don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you, Ginny," Harry said, his voice a little stronger as well, even if it was just in his mind.

"Stupid girl!"

Voldemort snarled these words, using Harry's mouth and vocal cords. "Your dear Harry is too weak to overcome me!"

"That's not true!" Ginny cried. "He's stronger than you'll ever be, you son of a bitch!"

"Why you-" Harry could feel his body moving, his hands closing down around something. He heard choking sounds and realized what was happening.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

Using every ounce of willpower he had, Harry regained control of his arms and hands, forcing them to let Ginny go. He could hear her gasping for breath, the others asking her if she was alright, and her reassuring them.

Ron said something, he was too far away for Harry to hear what, but he could hear Ginny's reply clearly. "I'm not leaving him. I love him!"

Did she just say what he thought she'd said? Harry could feel his heart starting to warm through the numbness the fog had brought upon it.

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Ginny's lips were right against his ear, he could feel her warm breath. "I love you."

Feeling like he was going to explode with joy, Harry began to laugh. "She loves me!"

"NO!" Voldemort screamed. The fog was fading quickly, Harry could begin to make out the shapes of his friends…of Ginny…

Suddenly, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, tell her that he loved her too. Voldemort's hold on him was loosening, Harry could see almost clearly now.

Then, with a final scream, Voldemort was forced into submission. Harry yelled for Kira, told her that now was the time, and then the ringing of a bell filled his ears, reaching his heart and soul. The cold around his heart was gone completely.

It was finally over.

Blinking, Harry saw Ginny bent over him. She was so beautiful…Harry could feel tears starting in the corners of his eyes. "I love you, too." he whispered. Ginny then did something that he'd never thought possible: She became even more beautiful, smiling more radiantly than he'd ever seen anyone smile. Bending down, she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

Even though it felt as if it lasted an eternity, it was only several moments when the others in the room started clearing their throats uncomfortably. Harry and Ginny broke apart. Ron and Hermione ran to their friends, kneeling beside them, and formed a group hug. Malfoy knelt beside Snape's body, crossing his old teacher's arms over his heart and closing his eyes.

Kira, however, walked straight to the Gateway. She could feel Death's pull. She whispered several Charter marks, and the Gateway was destroyed in a column of golden fire. Her duty complete, Kira turned back to her friends. "Let's go home."


	13. Parting

Okay folks, here's the end to our little tale. Kind of.

pinkfreak411: Yay! I was worried you'd hate the rest of this fic.

smalltowngurl: Yes, I intend to write a sequel. And I've decided to also throw in an epilogue to this fic to lead into said sequel in a way.

Chapter 13: Parting

After decades of fear, it was finally over. Voldemort had been destroyed, and he would never again terrorize humanity, magical or Muggle. He had launched an attack on Hogwarts as he lured Harry and his companions to the Ministry. If the she-centaurs hadn't been there to add their skills to the schools' defense, far more lives would have been extinguished.

There were, however, still great losses.

Slytherin had turned against the other houses, forcing their fellow students to attack and subdue them. This weakening from the inside had allowed the Death Eaters and a great multitude of Dead to enter the castle, killing in their wake. Luckily, when Kira had banished Voldemort's soul past the Ninth Gate, his magic sustaining the monsters had gone with him. They had collapsed, becoming nothing more than piles of rotting flesh and bone.

The Death Eaters had continued their attack, but as soon as they'd heard of the Dark Lord's defeat, they surrendered. Still, many dear friends had been killed in the battle, both at Hogwarts and at the Ministry. Among them were Dobby, who'd lead the kitchen elves in an attack in defense of their home; Lupin and Tonks, who were survived by their infant son, Teddy; Moody, whose neck had been snapped by a Dead creature, and Fred, who had taken a curse meant for his wounded twin, who had lost an ear.

The bodies of the slain were laid out upon pyres on Hogwarts' grounds. Crying silently, Kira had used her Charter skills to burn them, making absolutely sure that no one could disgrace their memories by using them for evil. All of the families and friends were there. Percy, who'd somehow survived the attack on the Ministry and rushed to Hogwarts to join the fight there, held his younger brother as he cried out for his twin. "It should have been me," George sobbed. "I wish it had been me!"

A fist came out of nowhere, slamming him in the jaw. "Ron!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Breathing hard, Ron said, "Never say that again, George! Ever! Fred took your place, he was willing to give his life to save you. Don't you dare disgrace him by saying you want to die!"

Lying on the grass, looking up at his brother, George choked back another sob. He nodded and stood up. "I…I reckon you're right."

Harry and Ginny stood slightly apart from the rest of the Weasley family. Harry's arms were around her shoulders as she cried softly into his chest. "It's alright," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Death isn't a bad place if you don't fight it. Trust me, I've been there." He could tell that she was calming down slightly. "It's when you try to come back that it's horrible, and I don't think Fred would do that. He was the kind of person who would go with the flow."

Ginny gave a small, sad laugh. "He was something else, alright."

"Harry?"

Kira touched her friend's shoulder lightly. "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I've been away from home for too long already. My family's debt to Dumbledore has been paid. I need to go back to the Old Kingdom."

Harry looked down at Ginny questioningly. She wiped her eyes and gently pushed herself away from him. "I'll be with the others."

Once she'd left, Harry turned to his Kira. "Will I see you again?"

Smiling sadly, Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Death is a strange thing, you know. Once I leave, I might not be able to travel physically through the river again."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, and he could see them in Kira's as well. "I'm going to miss you, Kira."

"I'll miss you too, Harry."

They hugged, Kira kissing him on the cheek, and then let go. "I've already said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, so I should go now…" Turning, she whistled. The Disreputable Dog and Mogget, back in his cat form, were at her side in seconds.

Harry knelt down and hugged the Dog, burying his face in her neck. "I'll miss you too, Dog."

She licked his ear. "Take care of yourself, Harry."

Pulling away, Harry looked at Mogget. The cat glared at him. "Touch me and I'll hurt you."

Standing, Harry took one last look at Kira. Then, something occurred to him. "You never told me why your family was indebted to Dumbledore."

Kira smiled. "Because without him, the line of the Abhorsen would never have began. Time moves strangely between worlds, sometimes faster, sometimes slower. In this case, my world moved centuries before yours. Albus Dumbledore was my ancestor."

"What?!" Harry's jaw dropped.

Kira grinned. "I know, it's weird. Dumbledore found a way to cross through Death. When he came to my world, the Charter had just been created, and because of his magical power, he was chosen to begin the line of the Abhorsen."

As Harry stood stunned, Kira gave him another hug. Snapping back to reality, Harry returned it. "Take care of yourself, okay?" he said.

"You too."

Finally, they let go of each other. Kira looked over to Ginny and said, "Try to keep him out of trouble for me."

Ginny smiled. "Will do."

Fighting back tears, the Abhorsen opened a portal into Death, Mogget jumping onto her shoulders. "I refuse to get wet," he said.

"Pansy," the Dog muttered.

"Fleabag."

"I do not have fleas!" the Dog growled, but it was obviously in a non-threatening way. She leapt into the portal, calling, "Come on, Mistress!"

Ron and Hermione had come to stand by Harry. "We'll miss you, Kira," Hermione said.

"I'll miss you guys, too." With her usual cocky grin, Kira stepped into the portal. "See you on the other side."

And, with a flash of light, she was gone.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the baby floated down the river, her head just breaking the surface, her wails echoed strangely. The baby fuzz on the top of her head was a dark red, and her eyes, which were currently screwed tight, were a deep blue-green. Her cries were weak, sickly. It was probably a kindness that she died young. Had she lived, she would have been too weak to truly enjoy life.

As she neared the First Gate, there was a disturbance in the River. The water began to churn, shifting and rising in strange shapes. Suddenly, it burst up, the water taking on the form of a giant snake. The baby's cries increased, she knew that she was in danger. The water-snake reared up, preparing to strike. It was going to devour the infant, dragging her down to the depths, keeping her trapped in Death forever.

As it struck, though, a figure dressed in armor and a black surcoat leaped between the water-snake and the baby. A gleaming sword was in the figure's hand, their face hidden by the hood of a cloak. The sword went into the water-snake's mouth and out the back of its head. While this would have killed any ordinary snake, this creature was merely trapped. Golden sparks flew from the blade, hissing and sending up steam as it hit the water-snake.

The figure held the sword with one hand, drawing a bell from the bandolier across their chest with the other and ringing it in one smooth motion. The water-snake shrieked and thrashed, but it couldn't escape. Slowly, it melted, returning to its original form as just another part of the River. Soon, it was completely gone.

Sheathing both bell and sword, the figure turned around. The baby was in the mouth of the Disreputable Dog, gripped by the edge of the blanket it was wrapped in. Throwing back her hood, Kira gently took the baby from the Dog. "Hello, little one," she said softly. In the months since her return from Hogwarts, Kira had searched for a man worthy of planting the seed of a heir within her. She had become filled with a longing for a child of her own, and this showed in her eyes, which softened at the sight of the little human nestled in her arms. The baby had stopped crying, now staring up at her rescuer with big, curious eyes. Kira could feel her heart melting.

"Mistress," the Dog said, her tone cautionary. "You have to let the babe go."

Kira sighed. "I know, Dog. But…I feel a connection with this child. I can't explain it…" Then, as she stared into the infant's eyes, it hit her. "This is Harry's child!" The Abhorsen turned, looking back at where the snake had disappeared. "That's why the snake wanted her. The Dark Lord has regained his power!"

The Dog growled softly, her eyes glinting with anger as she remembered the Dark Lord. "Then we must take this child past the Ninth Gate ourselves, to ensure her safety."

"No." Kira had made a decision. "I can sense Dark Magic on this baby. She didn't just die, she was murdered. Someone killed this baby!" Looking back at life, Kira made another decision. "I'm taking her with me."

"What?!" the Dog cried. "Mistress, this goes against every precedent-"

"Screw precedence. I can care for her, nurse her back to health, then return her to Harry and Ginny."

"She has no body!"

"Then I'll use the magic it takes to give her one before we cross into Life." Kira was determined. "I have to do this, Dog."

The Dog sighed. "Very well then. I will help you."

After giving her friend a quick hug, Kira looked back down at the baby. "Hear that, young one? Soon, you'll be going home." A name came to her suddenly, and Kira knew it was what the baby's parents had chosen for her. "Arianna Potter."

Together, Abhorsen, Dog, and infant turned towards Life, preparing the spells required for the child. They didn't notice, however, the black dog watching them from just before the First Gate…

The End

Well, that's that. I'll try to get to work on the sequel ASAP. I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
